


Truth or Dare

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: “Kevin, truth or dare?”“Truth,” Kevin sighed, having absolutely no intention of removing himself from his cozy spot for the sake of whatever stupid dare Nick could possibly come up with. He snuggled tighter in the blanket he'd taken from Howie.“I got a good one. Have you ever had any sexual thoughts about anyone in the group?”Brian laughed, but the rest of the guys fell very silent, waiting curiously on Kevin's response.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Kevin Richardson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, another one from the old laptop archives. This was basically two separate, half-finished stories that I squashed together in order to create a finished product. Thanks for reading!

The Boys were snowed in their hotel for the night. It was much too cold after their show in New York City to even consider going out. So AJ, Kevin, Howie, and Brian all holed up in Nick's room together, ending up in a circle on the large bed, campfire style, playing cards. There were bags of chips strewn about and a couple half-eaten packages of Twizzlers. Nick, AJ, and Howie wrapped themselves in blankets, and Kevin occasionally reached behind himself to take a sip of his lukewarm decaf coffee sitting on the bedside table. Austin Powers was playing on the television, but they'd already seen it once that night, so it became background noise to their games.

Nick finally got fed up after they finished their fifth round of “Go Fish” and suggested something else.

“How about Truth or Dare?” he asked, collecting all their cards back up into a pile and nudging Brian gently. Kevin's eye roll went unnoticed by all the guys except Howie, who let out a quiet giggle.

“I'll do it,” AJ replied.

“I'm not feeling particularly daring tonight,” Kevin said, yawning.

“That's why there's the truth option,” AJ shrugged.

“Whatever. I guess I'll play, mostly because I just don't feel like movin'.”

Nick beamed. If Kevin was going to play, everyone would play.

Howie said, “I'm in,” and Brian said, “Me, too.”

“I'll go first!” Nick said. “Brian, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Nick sighed, “Boring. Okay. Umm.... When's the last time you jerked off?”

“Nick!”

Nick shrugged.

“You gotta answer it, Rok,” AJ laughed, grinning.

“Fine. Yesterday. Moving on. AJ, truth or dare?” Brian spoke loudly, over Nick's giggling.

“Dare – why not?”

“Alright. I dare you to... lick the hotel carpet!”

“I swear if AJ catches the flu from that and we have to cancel shows --”

The game went on for about 15 minutes. Howie genuinely couldn't think of a single answer to AJ's question of “What's your deepest, darkest secret?” so Kevin dared Howie to give him his blanket, since he was cold. Nick was dared to make out with Brian's elbow. After about 10 seconds of that, Brian pulled away, thoroughly disturbed, and wiped his elbow on the sleeve of Nick's shirt.

Then Nick looked over at Kevin.

“Kevin, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Kevin sighed, having absolutely no intention of removing himself from his cozy spot for the sake of whatever stupid dare Nick could possibly come up with. He snuggled tighter in the blanket he'd taken from Howie.

“I got a good one. Have you ever had any sexual thoughts about anyone in the group?”

Brian laughed, but the rest of the guys fell very silent, waiting curiously on Kevin's response.

“Come on, man....I can't answer that. I...,” Kevin tried, but the rest of the group wasn't having it. He blushed deeply and looked down at his lap.

“Oh my gosh, he has! He's thought about sex with one of us before!” Nick exclaimed, excited. “I bet it was me!”

“Probably not, buddy,” AJ laughed. Nick glared at him.

“Oh, so clearly it was you, then, Aje?”

“Woah, I didn't say that,” AJ said quickly, holding up his hands in defense, “I'm just sayin', it's probably not you, cause you're like 12,” (“I'm 18, AJ, what the hell?” Nick shouted indignantly), “and it obviously wouldn't be Brian, so that leaves either me or Howie. And no offense, Howie, but I'm the clear choice here.”

“Hey!” Howie snapped, smiling anyway like he always did.

“It's alright, Kev,” Brian said, rubbing his cousin's shoulder. “You don't have to say who or anything. Nick only asked you whether you had thoughts or not, he didn't ask who.”

Kevin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, appreciative for his cousin on his side.

“Yes,” he said quietly.

Nick let out a whoop.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“That wasn't part of the question,” Kevin snapped, looking back down at his lap.

“Well, I know what I'm askin', next round!” Nick shouted.

“Dummy, he's not gonna take a truth from you now cause he knows what you'll ask him!” AJ snorted. “You suck at this game.”

Nick stuck out his tongue and folded his arms across his chest.

“Whatever, this is the best game we've played tonight,” the blonde insisted. “Kev, your turn.”

“Um, Brian. Truth or dare?”

“I'll do a dare this time. I know my cuz will go easy on me!” Brian said, smiling sweetly. Kevin smirked at him.

“Alright, Bri. I dare you to strip down to your underwear, and run up and down the hallway, once.”

Brian's smile quickly turned sour. “The heck, man?” Nick broke into a fit of giggles.

Kevin shrugged. “You gotta do it. It's not that bad. We have the whole floor to ourselves anyway. Worst you'll do is spook the body guards.”

Brian huffed, moving to get off the bed. “Alright, fine.”

A little while later, it came back to Kevin's turn again. This time, it was Howie who asked him, “Truth or dare?”

Kevin was an intelligent man. He'd noticed Nick consulting with Howie earlier between turns and knew Nick made some sort of pact with Howie, probably having to do with asking him a certain question. So, smartly, he answered, “Dare.” Howie was much too nice to come up with anything difficult or overly embarrassing, anyway.

Nick threw up his hands in exasperation, and Kevin smiled proudly at having foiled the youngest Backstreet Boy's plan.

“It's alright, Nick, I got this,” Howie said, patting his younger friend on the head. “Kevin, I dare you to kiss – on the mouth! - the guy in the group you have had sexual thoughts about.”

Kevin's heart sank down into his stomach.

“No,” he said firmly. “I'm not playing anymore.” He began to get up, untangling himself from Howie's blanket and shrugging it off onto the ground.

“Aw, Kev, wait,” Brian said, gently grasping his cousin's arm, “Nick! Howie! That was uncalled for. So not cool. Kev gets a redo. Give him something else.”

“No,” Kevin said, “I appreciate it and all, but I'm done. This game's stupid, anyway.”

“Sorry, Kev,” Howie said genuinely, and Kevin forgave him because he could never stay mad at Howie. Plus it was Nick's idea, anyway. He just really needed to get out of the room, because he was feeling a bit embarrassed, and he wanted to leave before the rest of the guys continued questioning him.

“Kevin, you're no fun,” Nick pouted, which made Kevin tense up more. He was sick of being known as the “serious, older-brother” type in the group. Sick of being thought of as no fun, thought of as a drag, thought of as some paternal Backstreet Boys protector. Particularly fed up this night, he said, “Fuck you, Nick,” right before leaning down over the bed and tugging AJ's face up to his.

He kissed AJ sweetly on the lips, like he'd been longing to do for years, felt AJ's hands delicately surround his wrists before he yanked back again.

“Happy now?” he asked, flashing his eyes briefly toward Nick, much too afraid to look at AJ, and stormed out of the room without looking back, his cheeks bright red and his heart beating a million times a minute.

He heard Howie say, “Woah, dude, what the fuck?” right before the door closed behind him.

Back in his own room, Kevin collapsed on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes.

“Fuck, Richardson, why'd you _do_ that?”

The next day Nick apologized. AJ didn't talk to Kevin much after that. It was nearing the end of the U.S. tour and Kevin couldn't even remember the last time they were alone together in a room. That was when he knew for sure that he fucked up. AJ used to be so comfortable around him, and now wouldn't even sit next to him in interviews. Kevin found himself missing the younger man's presence desperately. Because yes, he'd admitted a sexual attraction to AJ – not directly, but clearly enough, he thought – however, it ran deeper than that. He had - although he felt he was getting too old to call it this – a little bit of a crush. He could only imagine AJ's reaction to Kevin's real feelings. Like, _“Yeah, AJ, I think you're really hot, but I also would really like to, you know, date you.”_ That would go over well. Especially considering he'd already scared AJ off to begin with with that kiss.

The rest of the boys, though, seemed to have completely forgotten about their errant game of Truth or Dare and resumed business as usual. The usual antics, the teasing, the getting on the nerves of one another for fun.

They were in Texas tonight, a welcome warmer location during the wintertime, and finally AJ seemed to be opening up to Kevin again, even playfully smacking his ass while they rehearsed for the evening's show.

“Don't do that,” Brian joked while AJ ran back to his spot, “Kev probably likes it!”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but smiled. The past was the past now, and sure, he'd admitted an attraction for AJ but now things were okay. Things were normal. Well, as normal as they could be for the members of a boyband selling thousands of records and being followed everywhere by screaming preteen girls.

In the car ride to the hotel after the show, AJ sat flush against Kevin, which was normal as there was five of them stuffed into the vehicle – but AJ let his hand rest on Kevin's thigh. Kevin was hyper aware of this contact and not much else, trying to look out the window at the city lights flying by to distract from it. He was relieved to get out of the car when they arrived at their destination.

“Hey, Kev,” AJ's voice said from behind him, causing Kevin to jump slightly at the closeness. His keycard slipped from his hand and AJ bent to pick it up and hand it back to him. AJ's presence was warm and smokey. And loud, necklaces and bracelets jingling with his movements as he shouldered his luggage. Kevin fumbled again, got the keycard in the door and opened the hotel room.

“Yeah?”

“Was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind some company tonight,” AJ said.

“Sure.”

“Great!” Kevin didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling his goofy AJ smile. Kevin held the door open and walked in after the shorter man, pondering his luck.

AJ threw his duffle bag on the extra bed and jumped onto it, laying down.

“Tonight's show was so great,” AJ announced, and Kevin hummed in agreement, pulling out his pajamas and laying them on the bed for after his shower. “You did really great, too. Like...you were really into it.”

Kevin pondered this. “I didn't think I was more into it than any other show, but thanks. I gave it my all.”

“I know. I watched you,” AJ said. Kevin felt his neck heat up.

He pretended to ignore that. “You wanna maybe check what's on Pay Per View tonight?” he suggested.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could do something else.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Maybe...Truth or Dare?”

Kevin froze and stared at his luggage in front of him. What was AJ getting at? Why was he _here_ right now?

“Look, AJ,” he said, once he could get his throat working again, keeping his eyes forward, “I should apologize for the other day when I kissed you like that. It wasn't fair to you. It was a stupid game and I shouldn't have done that.”

Quiet, for a few seconds. Kevin took a breath and allowed himself to look over at the younger man sitting on the bed across from him. AJ was staring at him with some sort of glimmer in his brown eyes.

“What if I told you,” AJ said, “that I liked it?”

“What?”

AJ snorted in amusement before clarifying, “Kevin. I liked it when you kissed me. What are you gonna do about it?”

Was this real life? Kevin's heart was pounding in his ears.

“I, um, I guess I'd ask if maybe you'd wanna do it again?”

Kevin's heart surged in his chest when AJ stood and took the two strides over to him. Strong, warm hands were on the sides of his face, pulling him down. And now there were soft, plush lips on his. Kevin was so surprised and so overwhelmed that he was nearly reduced to tears. He shut his eyes, blinking away the moisture. He cautiously placed his hands upon AJ's slim hips, terrified this moment would dissolve and he'd wake from this dream.

But it wasn't a dream. AJ's tongue dipped into his mouth, hot and wet, tasting like cinnamon and smoke. And the moan that escaped the younger man's lips when they parted reverberated deep inside of Kevin. Braver now, Kevin moved his hands around AJ's back and clutched him closer.

They stayed like that for a moment, before breaking to breathe.

“Kevin, I like this,” the words spilled out of AJ's mouth, “I like you. I want this.”

“Don't – not if you don't mean it,” Kevin gasped, but at the same time found himself drawing toward AJ's lips again. AJ's mouth closed over his, and his hands balled up in the collar of Kevin's shirt, keeping him close.

“Want you,” AJ breathed into his lips. “I've wanted you, and you kissed me when Howie dared you, and then I realized you wanted me back.”

“Want you so bad,” Kevin confirmed, and felt AJ guiding him backwards towards the bed. They collapsed onto it when the back of his knees hit the mattress, and now AJ was on top of him.

AJ McLean. Was on top of him. Kissing him, and clearly enjoying himself. Articles of clothing were being removed and before Kevin knew it, they were both down to underwear. And AJ was rock hard for him, precum dampening the front of his boxers. Were they going to take it this far tonight?

It had been awhile since Kevin had had sex, what with their busy schedule. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop where this was going for the sake of not letting it get out of hand.

As if reading Kevin's mind, AJ said, “It's okay for you to touch me,” and guided Kevin's hand down to the hard, hot lump in his boxers.

It was then that Kevin knew there was no stopping this.

Kevin shoved into AJ particularly hard, and AJ launched forward in the bed, nearly falling over the edge. Too blinded by pleasure to stop, Kevin fucked him half on the bed, and AJ braced his arms on the floor to keep from falling off completely.

“Jesus, Kev!” AJ gasped, “Harder!”

Kevin was already going as hard as he could, breathing fast, ragged breaths as he nailed AJ repeatedly.

“Don't stop!” AJ moaned, and Kevin had no plans of stopping.

Kevin leaned down, wanting to go deeper, but the shift in weight only made both men slide off the bed completely, onto the floor. Kevin banged his ankle on the side of the bed and let out a hiss of frustration, before forcing AJ onto his back.

“Ooh, shit,” AJ cried, twisting under Kevin. Kevin pushed back into him quickly, and AJ gripped onto a bed post with one hand, his other hand digging into the carpet. The smaller man wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist, encouraging him. “Yes, yes, yes, keep going,” AJ gasped.

Kevin paused, but only to grasp a pillow off the bed, and settle it under AJ's head. AJ tipped his head back into it and grinned huge. His hand that had been holding the bed post swung up around Kevin's sweaty neck and pulled him down. The sound of AJ's raspy, shaky breaths made Kevin move impossibly faster and harder, wanting to hear the sounds more and more. AJ bit ferociously at Kevin's neck, and thrust up, trying to rub his cock on Kevin's tight stomach.

“Baby, you're so good,” Kevin moaned, digging a hand between them and searching for his lover's cock. His fingers wrapped around it when he found it, and AJ approved with a whimpering noise.

“Oh, Kev! I'm gonna cum,” AJ rasped, “stop! I don't want to yet!”

“I want you to,” Kevin replied, but AJ smacked his hand away hard.

“Get back on the bed,” AJ directed breathlessly. “I wanna cum while riding you.”

Kevin withdrew from AJ stiffly and helped him up. AJ pushed Kevin over the side of the bed so his feet still dangled off, and before Kevin could even get all the way onto the mattress, AJ was straddling him, guiding his slick cock back inside of himself. AJ rode him as fast and hard as he could, grunting as his position started to become uncomfortable. To give some help, and because he simply could no longer stop himself, Kevin bucked up enthusiastically, meeting AJ each time he came down.

A stream of expletives left AJ's lips, getting louder as Kevin once again grasped AJ's cock and pulled on it several times. After a few seconds, AJ could no longer speak, just shut his eyes as he rocketed up into his orgasm. His body tightened around Kevin's cock, and Kevin, who was already close to the edge by then, bucked desperately, trying to pull AJ down onto him even deeper. And then he gasped when his own body filled with ecstasy.

As they both came down and tried to regain oxygen, their loud breaths filled the quiet room. AJ, his legs somewhat cramped, twisted off of Kevin, and he scooted off the bed hastily.

“Bathroom,” he muttered as explanation before disappearing from Kevin's line of view. Without AJ to look at anymore, Kevin felt no need to keep his eyes open, so he dozed off, happy and exhausted.

He woke back up a few moments later to AJ running a warm washcloth over his body to clean him, and then straightened up and got under the covers as AJ directed. The younger man deposited the washcloth back in the bathroom, put on a fresh pair of boxers from his duffle bag, and climbed into the bed beside Kevin. Kevin curled around him and wrapped them both tightly in the sheets, and they fell asleep together.

When Kevin woke again, the sun was coming through the blinds. He probably would have slept longer, but AJ had woken him with kisses and lots of insistent grinding.

“Baby, last night was so hot,” he said hoarsely into the older man's ear. “I wanna do that every damn day for the rest of my life.”

“Jesus,” Kevin breathed, desire immediately shooting south at the sound of sex in AJ's voice. Even moreso, when Kevin recalled the events of yesterday. Hell yeah, he'd do that every day.

He turned to AJ and reached out a hand, gently stroking AJ's cheek. His breath caught at how beautiful AJ looked first thing in the morning, with natural sunlight causing his brown eyes to glow like amber. Sure, they'd shared beds on occasion in the past, but this was nothing like that, and AJ had never been so close, had never looked at him like _that_. AJ blinked fondly at him and smiled.

“What?” the younger man asked playfully.

“You look cute,” Kevin laughed, and leaned in to give AJ a kiss. When he pulled back, AJ rolled his eyes but retained his smile.

“Gosh, Kev. I'm supposed to be the bad boy, remember? Can't go around bein' cute!” he said, faking exasperation.

“You can when you're in bed with me,” Kevin smirked, kissing again. AJ backed away slightly.

“Sorry, I got morning breath, it's probably gross,” he explained.

“I do, too,” Kevin shrugged.

“Mm, but the bathroom's too far away, and the bed is much too comfy....”

“Well, I don't care if you don't.”

AJ grinned wide before leaning in and connecting their lips once more.

It wasn't long into their kiss when AJ grasped Kevin's half-hard cock under the sheets and began stroking slowly, tightly. Kevin whimpered, and once he saw past the immediate pleasure clouding his eyes, he, too, reached for AJ's cock.

They kissed and jerked each other off, squirming closer and closer to each other the entire time, until their hands were trapped between them, and their only option left was to grind. They tangled their legs together and went at it, soon breaking their kiss permanently so they could allow themselves to be taken up with pleasure. Kevin succeeded in trying to keep his eyes open, wanting desperately to see how AJ looked when he was falling over the edge. And it was even more beautiful than how AJ looked first thing in the morning.

AJ had attempted to keep his eyes open as well, but failed, his eyes becoming half-lidded for several moments before fully closing. Kevin bit his lip and watched for signs, and knew when AJ's head suddenly tipped back, his jaw fell completely slack, and his rhythm became rough and unyielding against Kevin's body, that AJ was coming.

“Yes,” AJ said in a shuddering breath. Kevin lifted up just in time to join AJ at the tail end of his orgasm, and his hot semen joined AJ's in between their spent bodies.

When they were both breathing normally again, AJ gently asked, “Shower?”

Kevin nodded. “In a bit. Right now, I just wanna hold you for a while....”

AJ laughed, “That's just cause you wanna go back to sleep.”

“I'm a growing man,” Kevin pouted, “I need my rest!”

“What, you're Nick now?” AJ joked. “You know that excuse is no longer valid when _I'm_ way younger than you – and when you're _your_ age.”

“Shh,” Kevin said, wrapping his arms around AJ tightly. “Don't wan' get up....”

“Alright, fine.... 10 more minutes,” AJ sighed, melting into the older man's embrace. “But we got a tour to finish, and buses to board, Kev. Tonight's the last show.”

“Alex,” Kevin said softly, heart speeding up nervously as he rested his chin on AJ's head, “D'ya think, maybe, you'd wanna come back to Kentucky with me after tonight?”

AJ grazed a few fingers across Kevin's bare arm.

“I'll have Donna cancel my flight back to Orlando and get me on the first plane to Lexington.”

Kevin smiled, wondering how on earth he'd gotten so lucky – and how a game like Truth or Dare could have ever led to a moment like this. He'd have to remember to thank Nick for that later. For now, he closed his eyes and held his lover in his arms. This was all he needed. AJ was even more amazing than he could have expected, and now he was Kevin's. They dozed the rest of the morning, until they were called down to get ready for the last show.

And then the next day, AJ flew with him to Lexington.


End file.
